Bliss and Elizabeth
by snakeinthegrass77
Summary: My first fanfic. ELizabeth has powers, meliodas is a demon, and eveyone is going to die, or are they?


**SO this is an AU where the devil Hendrickson thing has not died yet, Elizabeth has powers of healing which Meliodas and the crew knows about but Elizabeth can't control it at all  
** ***

Bleary. The world was unfocused and blurry. "Princess, it's me! HAWK?!SAY SOMETHING!" yelled a small pink pig, nut I had other worries. Had I fainted again?! Then it hit me. The horrendous reality of what was happing. "MELIODAS," I screamed, "NO-ONE ELSE NEEDS TO GET HURT! ESPECIALLY NOT YOU!" I heard my voice falter and shake, as desperation kicked in…. "PLEASE SIR MELIODAS! PLEASE RUN!".

"Holy knights are equal to a thousand men! Let us not fall to one!" Gil roared, his sword thrusting into the air, his ego fed by wild yells of approving men. It seemed, even in battle, this was not the Gil she once knew.

*SLASH* With an evil laugh, drenched in sarcasm and hate, Hendrickson waved his hand and 100 holy soldiers fell to the ground, writhing and wriggling in agony, blood and various entrails reddening the ground.

Elizabeth heard her sister screech as Gil fell to the ground. Once, again, the world went grey, then black.

*OI! ELIZABBEEEEEEEEETHHHHHHH! Majesttttttty, wake up* Ban yelled in his annoyingly urgent but still sing-songy voice. I woke up with a start and a pig head-butting me in the face… "I will stay strong. I WILL BE AN ASSET TO THE CREW. **I WILL NOT FAIL SIR MELIODAS"** I though, the volume in my heard rising and rising till all I heard was static.

"RISING METEOR! SPIRIT SPEAR EIGHTH CONFIGURATION! Yelled Diane and King. "hehehe," Hendrickson said while cracking his stone neck. "it seems the big boys have come to play, or do I mean big girl and tom thumb?" Diane gasped. "DARK NEBULA!" Hendrickson yelled, thing purple-lack wisps of ribbon spilling from his fingers, wrapping themselves round and round each other, till a massive black hole was gaping open in the sky…

Meliodas' scarred, bruised and cut slid in front of me. My eyes filled with lilac smoke. "MELIODAS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled. Then I yelled again. I screamed and screamed till the smoke cleared and my throat was rubbed raw. I saw a small black, round corpse fall to the ground. I saw my small, blond boy clutching the dead Hawk in his arms. Darting behind me, I saw one tall grey devil, with a sword, no doubt stolen from Gil's half dead corpse. I was too late to yell to Meliodas. He was about get stabbed, quite literally, in the back.

There was no way. Sir Meliodas was going to die and it was going to be my fault. "You're quite a man, SIR MELIODAS." Sneered Hendrickson pulling out the hilt of the sword from the of Meliodas-sama's spine. "Elizabeth, run away" said Meliodas with desperate eyes. "I can't leave you! Not again!" I cried, tears clouding my vision. Then, with a defeated sigh, Meliodas-sama collapsed

Elizabeth's screams where like nothing you've ever heard. Imagine all the sorrow in the world gathered up in one human being, where tears and blood is simply not enough. Elizabeth's inhumane screams could be heard for miles. Time stood still as Ban, King and Diane where shocked into tragic dry sobs. Elizabeth wailed and wailed. She wailed for Meliodas. She wailed for hawk. Most importantly she wailed and wailed with a puddle of tears falling over hawk and Meliodas for the lost future. Her lost future with a sarcastic but cheerful pig and her future with Meliodas.

As suddenly as the tears started, the came to a stop. There was no indication, I just couldn't cry anymore, the tears wouldn't come, the screeching stopped. And I saw destruction beyond human capacity, there was my sister apparently passed-out beside Gil. Ban and King and Diane stopped and stared at me. But Hendrickson chucked. He tipped back his head and laughed. "You really think you can stop me? You, my dearest Elizabeth," he said, walking over to her and kicking Meliodas' body." You see, these so called soldiers, these impurities… they are not dead. Your precious Meliodas is but the others are not. I WILL NOT STOP TILL HUMANS & HOLY KNIGHTS ARE EXTINCT. YOU WILL ALL DIE!" I felt the eyes of every alive soldier on me, and I thought they were expecting to sacrifice myself again. But as I stood over the demon corpse of Meliodas, I just smiled.

Blood rushed to my cheeks. I felt different. I felt powerful. I tucked the hair in my eyes behind my ear, and a Universal gasp shook the ground. My right eye. Exactly the same as Meliodas' when he was a demon.

Elizabeth found herself screaming all of a sudden. "I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT ANYONE ANYMORE! WILL NOT!" and "I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU LIKE THE DEVIL YOU ARE. I WILL BANISH YOU BACK TO REALM OF DEMONS" Elizabeth was stunned by the unholy words pouring out of her mouth, and an amused Hendrickson just laughed. "DARK NEBU…" he said casually before a bright yellow light surrounded him, blinding him and temporarily making him weak. Elizabeth, flames shooting behind her sprint, a bright bubble of light encasing every solider, friend and human around whilst a pink bubble was forming in her hand. Hendrickson looked around, his head spinning left and right, until, with an astounding leap, Elizabeth's instincts took hold and the yellow/pink bubble smashed on his head…

*Cough, cough* I sat up, startled and I was greeted with a [parade of familiar faces but Meliodas' stand out. "What happened? I Thought you were dead!" but Meliodas just smiled and suddenly I remember. "I killed Hendrickson didn't I?" Everyone one nodded and exploded in applause and I noticed Diane "discreetly" point to her hand which was interwoven… by a blushing king! I flashed king a quick thumb up and Meliodas pulled me up for a hug. His blond hair, ash and pine scent, his familiar shape. The happy tears which we both shared Everything else dissolved away, and I found bliss.


End file.
